theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gcheung28
Fan Brain Hey been watching the Fan Brains. I have noticed that there aren't ones for the episodes: The Nuclear Man and Fallout. Why is that? Please add them or respond to me ASAP. Thanks. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (talk) 22:59, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi Grace I just checked out the The Flash (TV Series) Trivia Videos after I saw your message and they look perfect and the one on the main page looks awesome. Thank you very much for the great addition of these trivia videos to the site. Oh well talk to you later and thank you for your help with these awesome trivia videos. From Rod Question Hi Grace I have a Wikia Staff related question that I was wondering if you could possible answer and overall know if it's even possible of even being done. My question is it possible for either the Wikia Network or a Staff Member such as yourself to delete a Wiki Site? The reason I'm asking is there are two Wiki Sites of mine that I currently run and the admin of that I'm thinking I might want to get rid of them or reboot them. Also instead of just leaving and abandoning them to be adopted I was wondering if it's possible to just simply ask a staff member such as yourself or the Wikia Network to delete the entire site overall. In the end I'm just wondering if this type of thing is even possible at all and since your a Wikia Network Staff Member I talk to I thought you were a good person to ask this question. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Grace thank you very much for answering my question that's a big help from my end in knowing is such thing as closing a Wiki Site is even possible. Thank you again and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Main Page Hi Grace I had a question in regards of giving the main page of my site here a visual update and having it look like and have somewhat of similar setup to the main page on my Green Lantern Wiki? On the main page of my Green Lantern Wiki Site it has a Gallery/Slide Show Screen, a Character Icon Link Section and a Feature Article Section. I have a web link below to the main page of my Green Lantern Wiki Site for you to check out and reference to see what I'm talking about. I was wondering could we do something similar here on the main page of my site here for The Flash where it has a Gallery/Slide Show Screen Section, a Character Icon Link Section and Feature Article Section that will only be used to showcase your awesome The Flash Trivia Fan Brain Videos. Main reason I ask is because I think my Green Lantern Wiki Site Main Page was setup by either you or User:XD1 a long time ago and I was just hoping if it's possible to do it here again on The Flash Wiki Site. Plus giving the site's main page a good visual update and real showcasing your awesome Fan Brain Trivia Videos for The Flash would be real awesome with new episodes of The Flash returning next week. Oh well talk to you later. http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Wiki From Rod12 Need Your Help Hi Grace I was wondering if you can help me out with question I have in regards to one my other Wiki Sites I'm the head admin of and run. A while ago I asked you a question if it was possible to delete a Wiki Site by someone like yourself or a Wiki Network Person you told me it was and the process is very easy and you gave me the directions to how to do. The message about this question is above on your talk page with the message title of Question. Recently I followed your directions on how to do this process and filled out the proper form on how to get the process started. However I've run into some problems in the process and along with the Wiki Network Person who answered me back on the proper form that I submitted. The Wiki Site of mine that I would like to officially delete and close down is my Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki Site. I added a link below to the site for you to use as reference if you need one. I created the site way back in 2011 and has very little to no traffic at best the traffic that have appeared on the site during it's run has editors that I've worked with but that's only on a rare occasion. Also if any new editors came onto the site that I didn't previously work with 95% of the time they turned into vandalism editors. If you want me to explain more on why I want this certain site of mine deleted I'll be happy to explain. You've always been so great in helping me out and an answering any question I had along with being a great person to talk with. I hope you can help me out in solving this problem for me and getting my Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki Site officially deleted and closing it down. Oh well talk to you later and hope to hear back from you soon. Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki Site Web Link http://bluebeetleandboostergold.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Beetle_and_Booster_Gold_Wiki From Rod12 Hi Grace first off thank you very much for getting back to me with an answer to my question along with a very good explanation on the overall issue. As far as the issue of someone adopting it I real don't want that to happen I rather see something like this site I created close officially on my own terms and not get adopted. With the vandalism issue I'll keep your suggestion in mind for future situations. I honestly do have a few questions about the stats of the Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki Site having a decent page views in the last few weeks. With those stats how much of that view count isn't coming from me when I'm on the site? The main reason I ask is I've been extremely busy moving a lot pages with information that was on the Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki site onto The Flash Wiki Site here. I mean my main concern is if these stats of a decent good number of page views is one of the reasons why the Wiki Network won't close the site I can understand if the page views are coming from a various amount of Wiki Users but I'll be honest I have feeling those decent stats of good numbers of pages views are coming from me with all the work I've been doing on the site recently. In the past 3 or 4 Weeks I've been doing a lot of work on the Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki Site moving information/pages that were on that site over to The Flash Site here. With all the work I've doing I have a feeling it probably the reason the site has a decent page view count right now. Now if for a small chance I'm right with my theory about those certain stats on the Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki Site coinciding with the recent major editing work I've been doing on the site recently. That shouldn't be a reason for a site that was created in 2011 and has been active for 4 Years now with not a lot of activity or high traffic and a lot of Users to stay active anymore. In the end with this whole issue I'm seeing 2 different stories or sides to the issue of this site. I mean the Wiki Network Staff say it's still a decently active site with good stats like what you brought up however since I created the site all the way back in 2011 and have actively worked on all this time those stats don't match up with what I've seen on the site since since I created it and all my time working on it. I guess my final question to you in regards to this topic in general. Do you think it's all right if this topic can be revisited at a later point this year or even the beginning of next year? Thank you again for all your help with this certain issue in regards to me wanting close down my Blue Beetle and Booster Gold Wiki Site. Oh well hope to hear back from you soon with an answer to my questions and some more thoughts in regards to my questions about the topic of that stats you told me about. From Rod12